Projection display systems typically include an image source, such as a projector, and a projection screen. During operation of the projection display system, the projector typically projects an image onto the projection screen for presentation to viewers. The projection screen may provide a diffuse surface to improve the image quality seen by viewers. A rear projection system may include an image source, optics to enlarge and direct the image light, and a projection screen to receive the image light from one side and transmit the images for viewing from the opposite side of the rear projection screen. A rear projection screen may be a sheet-like optical device with a relatively thin viewing layer that is placed at an image surface of the projector.
Projection systems may be used for advertising in malls, showrooms, and exhibitions. Rear projection systems are one such example. A rear projection system includes at least a projection device (e.g. a three-color liquid crystal display projector that combines polarized light from different liquid crystal displays and emits combined light to form images) and a rear projection screen. The projector is configured to project an image within a limited projection area, which is typically a basic shape, such as a square or rectangle.